Ise Udon
Udon (ウドン) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Together with Sarutobi Konohamaru and Moegi, they are members of Team Ebisu. Background Not much about his past is shown,except that he was in the Ninja Academy when the series started. Personality Udon is an easy-going and quiet individual. He usually looks very sleepy, and is always seen with a drip of snot hanging from his nose. Udon has stated many times that he loves math, as he is sometimes seen writing math problems during class. He is rarely seen in the anime or manga, only making a few appearances alongside Konohamaru and his fellow comrade Moegi. Appearance Udon had short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose. While in the Ninja Academy, he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles to represent his membership in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. In Part II, he has grown noticeably taller, and wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. Instead of goggles, he now wears the village's forehead protector. Several years later, Udon has not changed his appearance much. He has stopped wearing the Konohagakure forehead protector. He also dons a pompadour-like haircut. He also wears new rectangular glasses. Abilities Although his full potential was never seen, the anime shows that he can use a special version of the Sexy Technique called Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Moegi and Konohamaru. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc He was seen with Konohamaru and Moegi before the Chūnin Exams when Temari and Kankuro were for the first time introduced. Invasion of Konoha arc In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, he is seen with Konohamaru and Moegi as they are with the other civilians being protected during invasion. He was later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc He also makes other future appearances with Konohamaru and Moegi, including in some filler arcs when they are assigned to be led by Naruto in going on a mission against other teams in episode 158. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chunin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While Udon and his friends began fantasizing about becoming chunin themselves, Nara Shikamaru quickly reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet and that they hadn't graduate from the Ninja Academy. When Konohamaru was upset to learn that Naruto wasn't returning for the exams, which also meant he would miss out on his opportunity to became a chunin again. Konohamaru tried to enter for Naruto, disguising himself as a taller 12 year old Naruto. However, Hyuga Neji quickly saw through this with his Byakugan in which he exposed Konohamaru in front of Tenten and Rock Lee. Moegi then begged Neji and the others not to punish Konohamaru. Udon and his teammates then agree to patiently wait for Naruto to return. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc In Part II, Udon has already been promoted to a genin in a team with Konohamaru and Moegi under the supervision of Ebisu. He was a witness to Naruto's return to Konoha with Jiraiya. He then learns that Konohamaru is learning the Rasengan from Naruto. Soon after that, Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Naruto leaves to help him. In the meantime, Konohamaru, not comprehending the rotation aspect of the technique, asks Kiba, Choji and Hinata to help him out, but to no avail. Deciding to heat-up the sexiness of his Sexy Technique, Team Ebisu goes to Ebisu for some help, thinking that it would help Konohamaru learn the Rasengan more quickly. Taking a few magazines from his sensei, the team takes their leave. Later, using the Transformation Technique to transform into a girl spinning a hula-hoop, Konohamaru, with enough practice, pops the water balloon using chakra and shows it to Naruto, who gives him a rubber ball and tells him to practice power. Having no idea how to do it, Konohamaru, alongside Moegi and Udon, go ask Ebisu for help again. Meeting him in the park, alongside Iruka, all three transform into sexy girls and asks which one, in his opinion, is the most attractive. Ebisu then gives some advice to Konohamaru, which inspires him to use his Sexy Technique to transform into a girl, hiding her breasts and then revealing them, sending Ebisu flying with a bloody nose, in a comedic fashion. Soon after that, Konohamaru begins training again, determined to learn the technique. While being called for a mission with his team, he was also troubled when Tsunade mistakenly said that they were going on a S-rank mission. But was happy when Ebisu said it was a misunderstanding. Sasuke and Sai arc Upon learning that Konohamaru mastered the first step of the Rasengan. Udon learns that Naruto had to go on a mission that might lead him to Sasuke. While Naruto is gone, Udon and Moegi decided to help Konohamaru with the second step of the Rasengan. Twelve Guardians arc He went to see Team Kakashi, and told them that they are great at catching animals now. He also found that Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle. He even found out that Asuma is the son of the late Third Hokage. Hidan & Kakuzu arc Konohamaru uses his Sexy Technique to pop the rubber ball, given to him by Naruto. The boy then decides to visit Naruto and show his accomplishment. Moegi tells him not to since she learned that Naruto's mission to get Sasuke back didn't go to well. But they go to him anyway upon learning that he has been practicing Wind Release. Konohamaru then shows him that now he can burst the rubber ball, with Yamato and Kakashi flustered by how he does it — using Sexy Technique. Proud of Konohamaru, Naruto creates a shadow clone and tells him to do this next, only for the boy to reply that he can't. Konohamaru then issues a challenge to Naruto, saying that he will learn the Shadow Clone Technique before Naruto can complete his current step in Wind Release training. After a few failed attempts at the technique, Konohamaru collapses, with Moegi and Udon going to Sakura for some food pills, which she has been giving to Naruto for training. After a few days, Naruto completes his training and Konohamaru loses the challenge. Udon then attented Asuma's funeral. After Asuma's funeral, Konohamaru decided not to train but he was cheered up by Udon and Moegi when they informed him that Naruto went to fight Asuma's murder. While Naruto fought Kakuzu, Konohamaru managed to learn the Shadow Clone Technique. After Kakuzu and Hidan's defeat, Konohamaru then begins the final step of the training, with both him and Naruto forming the Rasengan while Tsunade and Shizune observing them. In the anime, he appears again, when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. He witnesses Moegi beating Konohamaru up, for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, and he is visibly troubled by his team-mate's injury. In the manga, Sakura is the one that punched Konohamaru. Invasion of Pain arc During the invasion of Pain, he is seen along with Moegi eating at the dango shop when they notice the explosions. He is then seen again along with Moegi and Konohamaru discussing what they can do during Pain's invasion and they decided that their best option is to help the villagers evacuate to a safer place. He and everyone celebrate Natuto's retuen and victory against Pain. They are later seen helping in the efforts to rebuild the village. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru,then set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto have changed him. Five Kage Summitt arc In the anime, Udon runs to Moegi and Konohamaru announcing Naruto's return to the village. He is disappointed when Naruto delays their interview with them. Confining The Jinchuriki arc Udon is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Adventures at Sea arc He,Moegi and Konohamaru are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Haruno Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Naruto had a poor pupil. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Fourth Shinobi War arc Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. He and his team-mates were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking pass the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin. He was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Udon then attended Neji's funeral. During Naruto's wedding, he and Moegi keep an eye on the gifts. Epilogue 15 years later, Udon, now a grown up shinobi, reports to the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, that his son is playing a prank again. This time painting the faces of the Hokage Monument, and disrupting the arrangement of the happening Five Kage Summit. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 Udon is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Udon can been seen amongst the villagers. Video Games Udon appears as a background character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Quotes Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uzumaki Boruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Umino Iruka' 'Jiraiya' 'Tsunade' 'Shizune' 'Yamato' 'Ayame' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Mitarashi Anko' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Temari' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Sarutobi Konohamaru' 'Moegi' 'Ebisu' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Gaara' 'Kankuro' 'Tora the cat' 'Karin' Trivia *"Udon" is also a type of Japanese noodle. *His birthday is April 3, and his bloodtype is O. *Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. *In the Xbox 360 video game Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, all Team Ebisu members were present except Udon for an unknown reason. *Udon shares the same english voice actress as Haruno Sakura. Voice Actresses *'Japanse ': Tomo Shigematsu *'English ': Kate Higgins all information on Udon is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Udon Gallery Naruto Shippuuden Episode001-288.jpg|Team Ebisu Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Udon celebrating Naruto's victory against Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 192-023.jpg|Udon and his teammate ask Neji if he has any stories about Naruto so they can tell the current Ninja Academy students. Naruto Shippuuden 192-362.jpg|Team Ebisu hears Neji's story; about what happen during the invasion of Konoha from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 192-364.jpg|Udon and his teammates tell Neji that they get his story, even though Naruto was not in the story at all. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0018.jpg|Udon in a flashback by Naruto.